


Helping Hands From My Secret Friends

by enjoyauthor



Category: H&D (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Makeup
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: Sifat Seungwoo yang begitu tertutup mulai membahayakan hubungannya dengan Seungyoun. Hingga suatu hari sesuatu berubah pada Seungwoo yang membantu Seungyoun untuk bisa lebih mudah memahami kekasihnya itu.Or,A fanfic where Seungwoo turns into a hybrid but no one can see it but Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Helping Hands From My Secret Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suck at summaries. Aku bener-bener ga bisa bikin sumarry. Hahaha maaf  
> Tadinya mau ngepost fanfic ini di write.as atau wattpad tapi aku belum terlalu mengerti cara gunain write.as dan aku sekarang rada jarang gunain wattpad. Jadi cerita ini aku sharenya di sini di ao3. Mohon pengertiannya 🙏
> 
> Fanfic ditulis dalam bahasa indonesia karena jujur aja bahasa inggris aku tuh kurang bagus dan bakal lebih lama kalau minta bantuin temen buat terjemahin. Ingin menangis  
> semalam rasanya 😭
> 
> Fanfic ini juga belum diedit penulisan serta tanda bacanya. Jadi kalau nemuin kesalahan, Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. 
> 
> NOTES TENTANG KARAKTER:  
> Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Hangyul, Kookheon dan Yuvin kerja di satu perusahaan agensi artis yang sama.  
> Seungyoun = Songwriter & Music Producer  
> Seungwoo = Vocal Coach  
> Yuvin = Vocal Coach  
> Kookheon = Dance Intructor  
> Hangyul = Dance Instructor
> 
> Bareng sama Byungchan, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk mereka bersembilan kuliah di kampus dan fakultas yang sama. Mereka bersahabat sejak jaman kuliah kecuali Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang sahabatan sejak kecil, juga Seungyoun dan Wooseok yang sahabatan sejak mereka SMP. 
> 
> Bingung harus nulis apalagi di notes. Well, let's just jump into it.  
> Selamat membaca 🤗

"Jadi lu mau ngomong apa sih sebenernya?" Wooseok sudah kehilangan kesabaran, bagaimana tidak? Seungyoun menghubungi dia tadi sore karena katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Bukan hanya Wooseok, tapi Jinhyuk kekasihnya dan teman-teman mereka yang lain seperti Hangyul, Yohan, Byungchan, Kookheon dan Yuvin juga dihubungi oleh Seungyoun.

Di sinilah mereka berdelapan sekarang, di salah satu McDonald's dekat gedung apartment Seungyoun. Tapi yang mengesalkan adalah Seungyoun yang punya acara dari tadi malah diam sambil menggigit jari dan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. 

"Lu kutuan yah?" tanya Hangyul yang malah merasa pemandangan dihadapannya ini sesuatu yang patut dan layak untuk diperbincangkan dibanding Wooseok yang kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu Seungyounpun membuka mulut. 

Mendengar pertanyaan kurang ajar dari sahabatnya, Seungyounpun tersadar dari bayang-bayang menyeramkan (BOHONG!!! BAYANG BAYANG SEXY!) yang dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"Elu tuh yang kutuan. Kutu kupret!" Sentaknya kesal.

"Oh, punya mulut ternya-..." 

"Jadi lu mau ngomong apa nyuruh kita kesini. Kalau lu mau diem aja mending gua balik nih. Gua tumbalin Jinhyuk aja nih buat nungguin lu buka mulut." 

Sahutan Yuvin dipotong Wooseok membuatnya memicingkan matanya pada laki-laki yang dimatanya hanya satu meter kotor itu. 'Bocil dasar'

"Wooseok jahat dih. Tega bener sama pacar sendiri." Jinhyuk protest pada Wooseok. Oh sungguh malang nasibmu nak tak ada yang memperdulikan protesmu.

Yang lain akhirnya mulai sahut-menyahut menyuruh Seungyoun menyampaikan maksudnya mengumpulkan mereka begini. 

Seungyounpun berdehem mencari suaranya,

"Seungwoo..." 

Satu nama terucap dari bibirnya membuat teman-temannya heboh.

"Seungwoo kenapa?"

"Lu apain Seungwoo?"

"Oh ia kok lu ga bawa dia?

"Seungwoo kenapa Seungwoo?"

"DIEEEEEM! Berisik amat sih elah. Biarin si Seungyoun jelasin dulu biar cepet." Wooseok memotong pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar ke arah Seungyoun untuk mempercepat Seungyoun berbicara karena dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Seungwoo..."

"Uhm... Seungwoo..."

"Seungwoo itu..."

"SEUNGWOO KENAPA!!!!" Sentak mereka semua pada Seungyoun karena jawaban Seungyoun yang terputus-putus.

"SEUNGWOO ITU ANJING!" Teriak Seungyoun membalas sentakan teman-temannya tanpa sadar suaranya yang keras membuat orang-orang lain di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah mereka. Sementara mereka yang sedang diperhatikan malah mematung karena jawaban Seungyoun tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Euhm, bukannya gua mau jadi party pooper. Tapi gua ga butuh informasi tentang kink elu sama Seungwoo yah. Lagian lu asal nyebut 'Seungwoo itu anjing', gw bilangin lu ma dia biar lu di potong tytydnya ma dia." Cuma Byungchan yang masih punya suara, walaupun absurd.

"Bukan Chan, beneran Seungwoo berubah jadi anjing." Seungyoun keukeuh menyampaikan unek-uneknya sementara yang lain bingung memikirkan isi kepala Seungyoun. 

"Youn. Gua kan udah bilang. Otak jangan ditaro di dengkul. Elu keseringan jatoh kepentok dengkulnya jadi geger otak. Nah sekarang jadi bego kan lu." Kookheon gatal ingin menyampaikan itu dari tadi. 

"Sialan lu. Gua ga bego. Beneran Seungwoo udah jadi anjing. Atau rubah yah? Hewan apa sih itu? Anjing? Tapi ekornya panjang kaya kucing. Kucing? Tapi kupingnya kaya anjing. Atau beneran rubah yah? dia kan bilang dia mirip rubah arktik." Teman-teman Seungyoun hanya bsia berbagi pandang seolah bertelepati melihat teman mereka yang malah jadi sibuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Mereka tau kalau Seungyoun dan Seungwoo itu pasangan yang ga malu buat ngelakuin PDA atau ngomongin sex life mereka (lebih seringnya sih Seungyoun yang umbar umbar sementara Seungwoo nahan kepalan tangan supaya tinjunya ga melayang ke arah pacarnya yang kelewat blak blakan), tapi buat sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diracaukan salah satu sahabat mereka ini. 

"Youn. Stop dulu deh mulutnya. Kita ga ngerti loh beneran yang lu omongin." Yohan yang kesal karena teman-temannya yang lain tidak ada yang mau buka suara akhirnya memotong racauan Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun yang dari tadi berbicara sendiriseperti orang yang kebingungan akhirnya manutup mulutnya. Kemudian ia perhatikan wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, hanya ada raut kebingungan di wajah mereka, dan juga kekhawatiran yang tertera dari ekpresi wajah Byungchan dan Wooseok, yang notabene adalah orang yang paling lama mengenal Seungwoo dan Seungyoun. Akhirnya Seungyoun mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri khawatir dia akan kembali meracau tanpa dipahami teman-temannya. 

"Okay. Gua mau kalian denger baik-baik informasi yang mau gw sampaikan. Tolong jangan dipotong yah. Tunggu sampai gw selesai. Soalnya jujur gua bingung nyampeinnya harus kaya gimana." Dengan nada sedikit memohon Seungyoun meminta tolong pada teman-temannya. Sementara mereka yang mendengar nada putus asa Seungyoun mulai khawatir, sambil menganggukan kepala mereka seperti sedang meniru gerakan Bruno mars di video clip The Lazy Song. Seungyoun yang melihat teman-temannya memasang wajah penuh pengertian terhadapnyapun tersenyum sambil mengatakan kata 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan sebelum kemudian menyampaikan apa yang dari awal hendak ia katakan.

"Okay. Okay. Gua bingung harus mulai dari mana. Okay, jadi kalian tau kan Seungwoo itu orangnya tertutup seringkali nutupin perasaannya khususnya kalau dia lagi sedih?"

Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Gua kasih tau yah. Gua yang udah satu setengah taun pacaran sama dia dan udah 7 taun kenal sama dia aja masih kadang kebingungan sama perasaan Seungwoo. Bukan perasaan cinta dia ke gua yah, kalau itu mah udah jelas dia cinta klepek klepek sama gw."

Teman-temannya memutar bola mata mereka sedikit kesal.

"Yang gua maksud tuh gua bingung sama perasaan dia yang kadang dia tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah diem aja tanpa banyak bicara, kalian tau kan gua sama dia biarpun pacaran tapi kelakuannya kaya kucing sama anjing, seringkali ributin hal-hal sepele, sambil flirting sih. Tapi ini dia bener-bener diem, cuman senyum, ngangguk, gelengin kepala seperlunya, bener-bener minim suara. Atau kadang dia tiba tiba bengong ketika kita lagi ngobrol. Atau ketika dia nanya gua mau makan apa gua selalu kasih tau mau gua tapi ketika gua tanya dia mau apa dia selalu jawab "aku terserah kamu". Padahalkan gua maunya dia makan atau lakuin yang dia mau. Gua maunya kita tuh equal gitu dalam hubungan ini, peran kita sama tanpa berat sebelah. Tapi ini jadi kaya dia ngasih semua kekuasaan ke gua buat yang mimpin hubungan kita, kalau di ranjang sih ga papa emang tugas gua mimpin komando dalam sex life gua sama dia..."

"TMI ANJING!!!" Teman-teman Seungyoun kompak bersuara namun tak dihiraukan Seungyoun.

"Jadi maksud gua, gua tuh maunya dia kalau ada apa-apa atau kalau mau apa-apa bilang gitu sama gua. Minimal dia kasih taulah mau makan apa. Biar gua juga bisa spoiling dia. Sementara sekarang dia cuma ngelakuin hal yang gua mau, engga ngebantah engga apapun. Aduh gua bingung sebenernya jelasinnya..."  
Seungyoun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mukanya meringis karena bingung cara menyampaikan hal yang di pikirannya ke teman-temannya. 

"Gua paham, gua paham kalau soal itu. Yang lain juga pasti paham kalau soal itu. Emang dia begitu sih orangnya. Jadi gimana lanjutannya?" Byungchan yang kasihan melihat Seungyoun kebingunganpun menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya disahuti dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Oh my god. Syukur kalau itu udah ngerti. Nah, karena sifat dia yang selfless ini yang terlalu mikirin maunya gua tanpa mempeduliin maunya dia ini nih yang bikin kita sering kali berantem. Bukan small bicker yang sering kita lakuin tentang hal-hal sepele. Tapi bener-bener berantem, ribut sampe ada yang nangis entah gua atau dia, kalau ributnya malem kita sampe engga dinner bareng atau bahkan tidur kepisah, dia tidur di kamar tamu sementara gua di kamar kita. Intinya sebagian besar pertengkaran gua sama Seungwoo ini karena masalah ini, gua yang ga bisa langsung paham apa mau dia dan dia yang terlalu selfless." Raut wajah Seungyoun yang menunjukan kesedihan merupakan sesuatu yang jarang teman-temannya lihat karena Seungyoun ini tipikal Happy go lucky boy jadi ketika dia terlihat sedih seperti sekarang teman-temannya jadi khawatir. Kookheon yang duduk di sebelah kiri Seungyoun memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil di punggungnya seakan memberi dukungan moril padanya. 

"Semalem gua sama Seungwoo berantem lagi ngeributin hal yang tadi gua sampein. Kemarin gua balik dari agensi lebih dulu dari dia, nah pas dia pulang gua udah yakin nih dari gerak-gerik dia kalau saat itu tuh one of those times dia bakal diem semaleman dan bener aja dong. Gua peluk dia, gua tanya ada masalah apa tapi dia cuma meluk balik sambil gelengin kepala. Gua tanya lagi apa ada yang bisa gua bantu, mungkin dia ada masalah soal vocal trainees baru atau apapun, eh dia cuma senyum doang. Gua tanya lagi dia mau makan apa biar malam itu gua yang masak dan dia yang santai tapi dia cuma geleng-geleng kepala lagi dan malah tanya gua mau makan apa. Gua tau gua harusnya engga marah di saat dia kaya gitu. Tapi gua tuh cuma mau berguna gitu di hubungan kita, gua mau jagain dia, gua mau ngasih comfort ke dia, gua mau bantu sebisa gua buat bikin dia nyaman dan baik baik aja. I want him to lean on me. Gua sayang banget sama dia mangkanya gua mau ngelakuin sesuatu yang seenggaknya bisa ngurangin beban dia atau sesuatu yang bikin dia sedih saat itu. Nah jadi gw meledak deh. Kemarin gua marah dan bentak dia. Dia jadi ikutan marah dan bilang kalau dia ga butuh diperhatiin kaya gitu, dia bilang dia ga butuh perilaku istimewa atau hal-hal yang menurut dia bakal nyusahin gua. Gua bingunglah jelasinnya intinya gua jadi bertengkar sama dia semalem dan dia tidur di kamar tamu, harusnya kan gua yang di kamar tamu karena gua yang nyulut api awalnya." Seungyoun menarik rambutnya sendiri karena kesal dan sedih mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Seungwoo tadi malam. Jujur dia merasa kecewa pada Seungwoo yang tidak mau berandar pada Seungyoun ketika dia down atau sedih. Tapi Seungyoun lebih kecewa lagi pada dirinya karena malah membuat pertengkaran.

Teman-teman Seungyoun saling celingukan dengan ekspresi dan pikiran yang sama, khawatir. Mereka khawatir pada Seungyoun dan juga Seungwoo. Khawatir karena Seungyoun benar-benar out of character menunjukan kalau dia serius sedang sedih dan bingung dengan situasi yang dia alami. Mereka yakin kalau Seungyoun merasa helpless saat itu. Dan mereka juga khawatir pada Seungwoo karena sifat selflessnya ini bisa bikin dia terlalu stress jika terlalu lama dibiarkan dan bisa mengancam hubungannya dengan Seungyoun. Sugguh mereka tidak mau kapal yang selama ini mereka naiki jadi rusak dan tenggelam. Bukan suatu rahasia bahwa mereka adalah supporters terdepan hubungan Seungyoun dan Seungwoo. Sejak mereka kuliah di fakultas yang sama dan beberapa diantara mereka bekerja di suatu agensi artis/idol yang sama membuat mereka bersembilan sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka bertujuh adalah saksi hidup perjuangan cinta dua orang bodoh bernama Cho Seungyoun dan Han Seungwoo yang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain dan akan terus begitu jika saja teman-teman mereka tidak mengunci mereka di salah satu studio rekaman di gedung agensi mereka karena kesal melihat dua orang bodoh itu saling tarik ulur tanpa ada kepastian. 

Dan sekarang mendengar pernyataan dari Seungyoun tentang hubungannya dengan Seungwoo yang ternyata tidak selalu seindah pelangi membuat mereka khawatir.

"Sekarang gimana Youn? kalian masih berantem? masih diem dieman sama Seungwoo?" Wooseok yang tak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda meja merekapun bertanya hal yang dia yakin yang lainnyapun penasaran tentangnya.

Seperti ada sebuah tombol switch di kepala Seungyoun tiba tiba ekspresi dia berubah dari sedih menjadi perpaduan antara senang dan bingung. 

"Nah untung lu nanya." Tungkasnya cepat sambil menggebrak meja membuat teman-temannya juga orang lain di sekitaran mereka melompat kaget.

"Goblok Seungyoun. Kaget gua. Jadi gimana?" Sambil memegangi dadanya karena kaget Jinhyuk menyuruh Seungyoun melanjutkan ceritanya memotong semua sumpah serapah yang hendak teman-temannya berikan pada Seungyoun karena membuat mereka kaget.

"Hahaha. Maaf maaf. Nah gua gak tau vodo jenis apa atau magic apapun yang terjadi. Tapi yang jelas ketika gua berantem sama Seungwoo semalem gua yang kesel sama diapun akhirnya ga sengaja bilang gini, gua ulangi yah kata katanya, gua bilang gini ke dia 'Kalau kamu cuma mau nurutin permintaan aku tapi diem aja kalau ditanya maunya apa mending kamu jadi binatang peliharaan aku aja engga usah jadi pacar aku' dan engga tau ini hidup gua genrenya apa karena setelah gua bilang begitu tiba-tiba ada suara petir kenceng banget sampe Seungwoo aja lompat kaget meluk gua ketakutan sebelum akhirnya lepasin pelukan karena malu mungkin lagi marahan peluk-pelukan. Gua yakin elu-elu pada yang rumahnya deket dari sinipun ngedenger suara petirnya. Denger kan denger?" Perkataan Seungyoun mulai membingungkan teman-temannya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Belum lagi tangannya yang memberi gebrakan gebrakan kecil di meja seperti orang yang antusias berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Memang apa hubungannya omongan dia sama petir? teman temannya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Ia denger. Ada petir dan kayanya semalem mendung tapi ga hujan. Terus hubungannya apaan? Gimana sih lu cerita? Binatang peliharaanlah, genre hiduplah, petirlah. Apaan maksudnya?" Hangyul menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya karena kesal dan bingung dengan perubahan mood Seungyoun dan perubahan alur pembicaraan.

"ia ia. Nih gua jelasin. Jadi setelah ada petir itu kita yang sama sama kesel tidur di kamer yang beda kan. Nah lu tau engga apa yang terjadi tadi pagi ketika gua bangun?"  
Nadanya yang penuh cliffhanger membuat teman-temannya yang sebelumnya khawatir padanya malah jadi kesal sekarang."

"Apaan?"

"Apaan sih lanjut kek."

"Ini apa sih sebenernya yang terjadi?"

Sautan-sautan kesal menyeruak membuat Seungyoun tertawa kecil. 

"Pas gua bangung Seungwoo ada di pelukan gua! Gua bingung kapan dia masuk kamar dan kenapa bisa gua gak bangun saat itu. Tapi yang jelas ketika gua bangun ada dia dipelukan gua dan yang bikin gua bingung, bener-bener bingung tapi rada-rada excited juga adalah ketika gua bangun di kepala Seungwoo ada dua buah telinga hewan dengan bulu bulu yang lembut banget warna putih yang sampe sekarang gua ga yakin apa itu telinga anjing, kucing atau rubah. Dan ada ekor dengan bulu bulu warna putih juga tumbuh di bagian bawah spine nya tepat di tulang ekornya dia." Seungyoun bercerita dengan cepat seperti Eminem saat rapping lagu rap god tapi untungnya masih bisa dimengerti teman-temannya. Atau mereka malah kebingungan yah dengan yang disampaikan Seungyoun.

"Bentar bentar telinga hewan? ekor? maksudnya apaan sih? Gak nyampe otak gua nih gak paham gua." Byungchan mewakili teman-teman yang lain menyampaikan kebingungan mereka pada cerita Seungyoun.

"Ia beneran sumpah gua ga bohong. Ketika gw bangun eh udah ada telinga dan ekor hewan aja di kepala dan tulang ekor dia. Awalnya gua kira dia mau role playing jadi naughty puppy pagi pagi buta. Eh tapi pas gua tarik ekor dan telinga hewannya itu ga bisa lepas loh, nempel bener-bener nempel di badan dia kaya anggota tubuh umumnya. Saking kagetnya gua sampe dorong dia dari kasur ga sengaja bikin dia jatoh ke lantai. Anehnya adalah ketika gua tanya maksudnya apa sama telinga dan ekor hewan itu dia malah kebingungan sambil megang kepala dan spinenya tapi kata dia dia engga ngerasain ada apa apa. Ketika dia kebingungan itu telinga hewannya gerak gerak dan ekornya wagging pelan kaya ikut bingung. Ketika dia minta maaf buat pertengkaran semalem yang sebenernya sih salah gua jadi dia ga perlu minta maaf eh itu telinga hewan dan ekornya turun dong, telinga hewannya nutup turun ke kepalanya dan ekornya turun ke lantai kaya ikut sedih atau minta maaf. Gua bisa gila, jadi cuma gua doang yang bisa ngelihat telinga dan ekor itu. Bahkan ketika gua temenin dia keluar buat cari sarapan gua perhatiin tetangga-tetangga apartment gua yang kebetulan lewatin dia juga gua rasa mereka ga bisa ngeliat ada keanehan sama Seungwoo. Jadi ini bener bener cuma gua yang bisa lihat." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WOY NGOMONG DONG ELAH. GUA UDAH SELESAI NIH. JADI GUA HARUS GIMANA?" Sengyoun kembali menggebrak meja karena kesal teman-temannya mematung setelah dia bercerita tentang keadaan Seungwoo membuat orang-orang disekitaran mereka lagi-lagi menengok ke arah mereka. Tapi itu efektif untuk menyadarkan teman-temannya dari kebingungan mereka.

"Bentar-bentar. Jadi lu bilang, ketika lu bangun Seungwoo ternyata udah pindah balik tidur sekamar sama elu?" Wooseok yang paling cepat (atau tidak) tersadar dari kebingungannya mulai memastikan.

"Iya." Sahut Seungyoun.

"Setelah lu bangun ternyata ada telinga hewan dan ekor yang tumbuh di badan Seungwoo?"

"iya iya"

"Lu kira itu Seungwoo mau role play kinknya tapi ketika lu tarik telinga dan ekornya ternyata nyatu sama tubuh Seungwoo ga bisa lepas?"

"iya iya iya"

"Dan ga ada orang lain termasuk Seungwoo sendiri selain elu yang bisa lihat telinga dan ekor hewan itu?"

"iya iya iya iya"

"Nah elu nyuruh kita datang kesini karena bingung soal hal itu dan berharap kita bisa bantu apapun itu?"

"iya iya iya iya iya wooseok iyaaaaa." Seungyoun mengangguk-angguk antusias. 

"Gua ga ngerti ini elu serius atau becanda karena dari raut muka lu keliatan serius banget tapi hal yang lu sampein ini loh ga masuk akal banget. Gua bingung harus percaya atau engga. Lu ga ngobat kan?" Wooseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia sendiri katakan. Dia orang yang paling lama mengenal Seungyoun jadi sudah pasti dia tau Seungyoun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi apa yang diberi taukan Seungyoun itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa memiliki telinga dan ekor hewan seperti Hybrid yang biasa ia lihat di anime atau manga. Tidak mungkin.

"Engga lah Seok. Gila lu yah. Lu kira gua orang kaya gimana? Gua gak bohong beneran. Alasan gua ngumpulin lu semua disini juga karena gua bingung sama situasi sekarang. Gua ga tau apa yang nyebabin Seungwoo berubah jadi manusia setengah hewan dan kenapa cuma gua yang bisa ngeliatnya atau sampai kapan dia begitu. Gua ga tau gua bener bener bingung. Please tolongin gua harus kaya gimana." Okay kalau sebelumnya teman-teman Seungyoun mengira ia bercanda sekarang tidak lagi. Seungyoun yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang benar-benar terlihat desperate, belum lagi suaranya yang mulai agak serak dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tanda bahwa dia akan menangis. Teman-teman Seungyoun saling melihat satu sama lain dan seperti bertelepati mereka saling mengerti kalau Seungyoun seperti ini berarti dia sedang serius. Memang yang Seungyoun sampaikan tidak masuk akal tapi mereka akan coba untuk percaya padanya.

"Okay kita bakal coba percaya sama elu. Tentang Seungwoo yang berubah jadi setengah hewan meskipun cuma elu yang bisa ngeliatnya. Tapi gua dan gua yakin yang lain juga sama, kita bingung harus bantuin elu kaya gimana Youn." Jinhyuk yang sebelumnya di sikut oleh Wooseok supaya berbicara pun akhirnya menyampaikan suaranya yang mewakili teman-teman yang lainnya. 

Hening memenuhi meja mereka. Seungyoun dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya dan yang lainnya yang hanya bisa memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil di bahu serta punggungnya.

"...mungkin?" Tiba tiba gumaman Yohan terdengar membuat yang lainnya penasaran. 

"Apa Han? mungkin apa?" Yuvin menyuruhnya untuk bicara, penasaran dengan yang dipikirkan salah satu temannya itu.

"Apa mungkin yah?" Yohan malah balik bertanya membuat yang lainnya kesal.

"Mungkin apa? Ngomong." Suruh Wooseok sambil menyentil keningnya membuat Yohan merengut sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Sakit tau. Maksud gw, apa mungkin Seungwoo berubah jadi setengah hewan gara gara Seungyoun bilang mending Seungwoo jadi hewan peliharaannya aja daripada jadi pacarnya. Kan kata lu ada petir tuh Youn setelah lu bilang begitu. Siapa tau ada malaikat lewat denger omongan lu dikira doa. Bener engga?" Yohan yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan situasi temannya saat ini hanya bisa berteori. Karena situasinya benar-benar di luar logika. Yang lain yang mendengar teori Yohan termasuk Seungyounpun mengerutkan dagi mereka tanda bahwa mereka sedang berpikir.

"Ia bener kali Youn kata Yohan. Dilihat dari segi manapun yang terjadi sama Seungwoo itu ga masuk akal. Dan menurut gua mungkin aja sih yang Yohan bilang itu terjadi beneran. Lu kan kalau ngomong suka asal celetuk, siapa tau beneran dikabulin omongan lu. Seungwoo dijadiin hewan peliharaan buat elu sama malaikat." Yuvin setuju dengan teori Yohan membuat yang lainnya memikirkan posibilitas hal itu terjadi. 

"Tapi kan gua cuma lagi marah aja bilang begitu. Gua ga mau dia jadi hewan peliharaan gua. Gua maunya dia jadi Seungwoonya gua apa adanya, biarpun sifatnya yang tertutup itu seringkali ngeselin tapi gua ga mau dia berubah." Memikirkan teori Yohan yang membuka kemungkinan bahwa omongan Seungyoun pada Seungwoo semalam menjadi kenyataan membuat Seungyoun guilty. 

"Terus kalau udah terjadi kaya sekarang lu mau gimana? Jangan bilang lu bakal ninggalin dia cuma karena tumbuh telinga dan ekor hewan di diri Seungwoo yang bahkan cuma elu yang bisa liat. Awas aja lu kalau sampai nyakitin dia cuma karena hal begini." Byungchan yang sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Seungyoun tadipun memberi sedikit ancaman. Byungchan adalah orang yang paling lama mengenal Seungwoo, bahkan sebelum Seungyoun datang, oleh sebab itu dia sangat protective terhadap Seungwoo meskipun Seungyoun juga sekarang sudah jadi sahabatnya. 

"Chan tenang chan. Gua yakin Seungyoun ga ada niatan buat nyakitin Seungwoo. Gua yakin dia cuma bingung aja." Wooseok mencoba mengulur waktu untuk Seungyoun berpikir sambil menenangkan Byungchan yang sedikit emosi. 

"Udah udah jangan ribut. Mending sekarang gini deh, Youn yang tau keadaan Seungwookan elu karena kata lu ga ada yang bisa lihat perubahan Seungwoo selain elu. Gua ga tau alasannya apa Seungwoo bisa berubah jadi setengah hewan begitu tapi gua yakin pasti ada alasannya. Siapa tau mungkin alasannya malah baik, apapun itu. Percaya deh sama gua, semua terjadi pasti karena ada alasannya." Perkataan Jinhyuk membuat yang lain tercengang, karena sama seperti Seungyoun, Hangyul, Byungchan dan Kookheon, Jinhyuk adalah tipe orang yang lebih sering bercanda, jarang serius apalagi memberi 'nasehat' yang masuk akal. 

"Lu siapa? Jinhyuk gua kemana? Jangan jangan jinhyuk gua berubah jadi kuman dan lu cuman shifter." Wooseok menarik narik baju Jinhyuk sambil mengatakannya, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Jahat banget gua punya pacar. Diem yah Seok. Jangan sampe kamu aku giveawayin." Jawab Jinhyuk sambil mencubit pipi Wooseok tidak terlalu lembut.

"Gua ikutan giveway kalau hadiahnya Wooseok." Hangyul kurang ajar.

"Gua juga gua juga." Byungchan anak setan.

"Udahlah ga usah giveaway2 segala. Wooseok pacaran ma gua aja sinilah." Kookheon nyengir sebelum mendapat tendangan keras di kakinya oleh Jinhyuk.

"Sialan lu bertiga. Kayanya kalau gua kenapa-kenapa. Berarti gua disantet sama lu bertiga supaya Wooseok menduda." Masing masing satu jitakan Jinhyuk berikan pada ketiga temannya itu sementara Wooseok dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Ya udah sekarang gimana Youn?" Selingan canda tadi membuat mereka lupa akan alasan mereka berkumpul sebenarnya jika saja Yuvin tidak bertanya.

"Ah iya. Hmmm gimana yah?" Setidaknya sekarang Seungyoun terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya udah mending lu balik deh sekarang. Elu bersikap kaya biasanya aja. Toh yang bisa ngelihat perubahan Seungwoo juga cuma elu. Jangan sampai Seungwoo mikir perlakuan elu beda, nanti dia malah kepikiran. Lu tau sendiri dia orangnya kaya gimana." Byungchan akhirnya memberi solusi karena yang lain tidak ada yang bisa memberi solusi yang lebih baik.

"Hmmmm. Sia sia deh gua minta kalian ngumpul. Tapi ga papa deh, seenggaknya kalian tau keadaan Seungwoo sekarang. Ya udah balik yuk. Bubar, gua ga mau gua sendirian yang balik. Ntar lu pada ngomongin gua lagi." Seungyoun menyuruh yang lainnya juga pulang, tak ingin menjadi topik pembicaraan jika hanya dia yang pulang sementara yang lain tidak.

Merekapun pulang ke apartment masing masing kecuali Hangyul dan Kookheon yang masih ada jadwal melatih koreografi trainees agensi mereka.

×××

Sesampainya di apartment Seungyoun langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari Seungwoo. Ekor Seungwoo melilit kaki Seungyoun seakan ikut memeluknya. Seungyoun yang kaget karena tidak biasanya Seungwoo menyambutnya dengan pelukan setelah dia dari luar membuat Seungyoun tak bereaksi selain bengong tapi girang dalam hati. 

"Kok kamu ga meluk balik? Kamu masih marah yah sama aku? Kamu juga tadi ketemu temen-temen ga ngajak aku." Mendengar nada sedih Seungwoo ditambah telinga hewan dan ekornya yang turun membuat Seungyoun buru buru memeluk Seungwoo erat. 

'Fuck. There's something unsettling about this. Kenapa telinga hewan dan ekornya Seungwoo yang ikut bergerak bikin Seungwoo jadi keliatan imut banget. Gua ga kuat, gua gak kuat.' Pikir Seungyoun kemana mana.

"Jangan sedih dong sayang. Aku cuma kaget aja dapet pelukan dari pacar aku yang imut ini. Aku juga udah ga marah kok. Toh aku juga yang semalem salah. Maaf yah."

Mendengar dirinya disebut imut Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya dari Seungyoun kemudian memberi tinjuan kecil dibahunya.

"Aku ga imut. Aku macho. Jangan sebut aku imut" Dan seperti disambar petir Seungyoun tiba-tiba mematung, karena saat Seungwoo mengelak ketika disebut imut telinga hewannya naik bergerak gerak dan ekornya wagging kesana kemari. 

'hah? dia seneng? meskipun dia bilang dia ga mau disebut imut tapi telinga hewan dan ekornya gerak-gerak kaya anjing kalau lagi kegirangan. hah?' Seungyoun keluar dari lamunannya setelah Seungwoo menjetikan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Hei kok kamu malah bengong. Kenapa?" Lagi lagi telinga hewan dan ekor Seungwoo bergerak, sekarang telinganya sedikit menekuk ke samping dan ekornya bergerak lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ga apa-apa, aku ga apa apa. Aku cuma sayang banget sama kamu." Okay jawaban Seungyoun tidak masuk akal, tapi melihat Seungwoo yang jadi imut berlebihan ketika telinga hewan dan ekornya bergerak bersamanya membuat otak Seungyoun sedikit error dan hanya bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. 

"Ga nyambung ih. Tapi aku juga sayang banget sama kamu. Masuk yuk, aku udah buatin Donkatsu yang kamu suka." Ketika tangan Seungwoo menarik tangan Seungyoun, ekornya melilitkan diri di kaki Seungyoun. 

'Ya Tuhan. I was freaking out for nothing. Seungwoo is so freaking cute i can't handle it.' pikiran Seungyoun lagi lagi melayang kemana mana sambil membiarkan dirinya ditarik Seungwoo.

×××

Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama, tanpa ada pertengkaran seperti kemarin. Seungyoun seperti belajar hal baru tentang Seungwoo atas bantuan telinga dan ekor hewannya itu. Saat Seungwoo bertanya besok siang Seungyoun mau makan siang apa biar Seungwoo bisa buatkan bekal pagi harinya, telinga hewan dan ekor Seungwoo turun ketika Seungyoun menjawab dia ingin yangnyeom chicken membuat Seungyoun buru-buru mengganti menu menjadi nasi goreng kimchi, dan jawabannya yang itu membuat telinga hewan di kepala Seungwoo perk up dan ekornya wagging. 

Ketika Seungyoun mengajaknya menonton film horror ekor Seungwoo melilit tubuhnya sendiri seperti ketakutan, dan saat Seungyoun mengganti filmnya jadi film romcom ekor Seungwoo melepas lilitannya dan wagging. 

Ketika Seungyoun hendak membuat popcorn tambahan karena popcornnya habis ditengah film ekor Seungwoo melingkar di kaki Seungyoun sementara pandangan Seungwoo masih ke TV. Dan setelah Seungyoun memberi taukannya bahwa dia hanya hendak membuat popcorn lagi baru ekornya melepas lingkarannya di kaki Seungyoun.

Ketika mereka hendak tidur and having a pillow talk telinga hewan dan ekor Seungwoo ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti topik pembicaraan, jika mereka membicarakan hal yang lucu telinga hewannya perk up dan ekornya wagging kesana kemarin, jika mereka membicarakan hal yang serius telinganya turun dan ekornya melingkar ditangan Seungyoun. 

Bahkan ketika Seungyoun memutar badan Seungwoo agar dia jadi little spoon telinganya turun membuat Seungyoun berpikir ulang sebelum akhirnya membalikan kembali badan Seungwoo jadi menghadap padanya dan memposisikan kepala Seungwoo di bahunya. Hal itu membuat telinga hewan Seungwoo perk up. Ketika Seungwoo bertanya kenapa posisi tidurnya diganti Seungyoun hanya menjawab " Engga apa apa. Aku cuma mau liat majah kamu sebelum tidur." sambil memberi kecupan lembut di kening Seungwoo membuatnya tersenyum. 

Nah masalah dimulai setelah Seungwoo terlelap tidur. Dari tadi ketika melihat telinga hewan dan ekor Seungwoo bergerak mengikuti emosi sang empunya sebenarnya Seungyoun sudah beberapa kali merasakannya tapi masih bisa ia tahan. Sekarang ketika Seungwoo tidur dengan sangat imutnya, wajah tanpa beban, telinga hewannya yang terkadang twitching, ekor yang melingkari mereka berdua, Seungyoun sadar bahwa He is in trouble. Gimana engga? Cho Seungyoun Jr. yang engga terlalu junior di antara kedua kakinya itu sekarang menegang seperti tongkat baseball. Tadi ketika Seungyoun Jr. menegang dia bisa menahannya karena masih bisa bergerak atau pindah posisi. Tapi sekarang ketika tidak ada jarak diantara Seungwoo dan dirinya, ditambah Seungwoo yang makin terlihat imut dengan telinga hewan dan ekornya, Seungyoun benar benar kelabakan. 

"Adek gua. Adek gua yang ga kecil. Udahan dong jangan tegang terus, masa gua harus ke kamar mandi buat nyelesaiin urusan. Nanti Seungwoo kedinginan kalau gua tinggalin. Cho Seungyoun Jr. udahan dong calm down." Seungyoun berbisik pada Seungyoun Jr. berharap adiknya yang tak kecil ini mandengarkan. Dia mencoba memikirkan hal hal yang bisa membuat Seungyoun Jr. berhenti menegang, dia membayangkan Kookheon, Hangyul, Byungchan dan Jinhyuk belly dance untuk membuatnya kesal dan membuat Seungyoun Jr. lemas. Malam yang panjang yah Youn.

×××

Hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk Seungyoun. Dia terbangun lebih dulu dari Seungwoo jadi bisa memperhatikan wajah imutnya saat tidur sambil bermain-main dengan ekor Seungwoo. Membuat sarapan yang Seungwoo suka. Berangkat kerja bareng biarpun jadwal mereka beda. Ah, the perk of working in the same company with your boyfriend. Ketika bertemu Hangyul, Kookheon dan Yuvin di gedung agensipun mereka tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Seungwoo hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja membuat Seungwoo sedikit bingung namun membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Jika Seungyoun Jr. sedikit twitching melihat senyuman Seungwoo ditambah telinga hewannya yang perk up dan ekornya yang wagging, well ga ada yang tau selain Seungyoun. 

Seungwoo main di studio Seungyou, menghabiskan waktu sebelum jadwal dia melatih vocal trainees dimulai. Dia juga membantu Seungyoun memberi masukan dan pendapat tentang lagu-lagu baru ciptaan Seungyoun sebelum akhirnya mendapat kecupan lembut dipipinya oleh Seungyoun. Ah, hari yang indah untuk mereka berdua. 

xxx

Setelah mengalami mental breakdown di hadapan teman-temannya mengenai Seungwoo yang tiba tiba berubah jadi setengah hewan, hidup Seungyoun jadi lebih baik. 

Mungkin terdengar seperti curang, tapi setelah tumbuh telinga hewan di kepala Seungwoo dan ekor di tubuhnya membuat Seungyoun jadi lebih mudah mengerti Seungwoo. Karena ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak Seungwoo suka, telinga hewan dan ekornya dropping seakan menunjukan kesedihan atau ketidak sukaannyaa tanpa Seungwoo perlu mengatakannya. Ketika Seungwoo bahagia atau senang karena sesuatu, telinga hewannya perk up dan ekornya wagging menunjukan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa Seungwoo sampaikan dengan kata-kata. Ketika Seungwoo bingung atau tidak mengerti akan sesuatu telinga hewannya akan sedikit drop ke samping dan ekornya diam di udara menunjukan kebingungannya tanpa perlu bertanya. Ketika Seungwoo takut atau khawatir akan sesuatu telinga hewannya drop dan ekornya melingkar di badannya menandakan bahwa ia sedang khawatir atau takut akan sesuatu dan membutuhkan dekapan Seungyoun tanpa perlu menyampaikannya. Ketika Seungwoo pulang ke apartment mereka dalam keadaan murung tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seungyoun akan menanyakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan hal yang membuat Seungwoonya shut down, biasanya Seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi sekarang telinga hewan dan ekornya ikut memberi jawaban dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil mereka membuat Seungyoun lebih mudah memahami apa yang terjadi pada Seungwoonya itu. 

Seungyoun jadi mengerti sekarang. Mungkin yang dikatakan Jinhyuk saat itu tentang Seungwoo berubah jadi setengah hewan karena suatu alasan itu benar. Mungkin alasan munculnya telinga dan ekor hewan di tubuh Seungwoo itu karena untuk membantu Seungyoun lebih mudah memahami Seungwoo yang tertutup, Seungwoo yang seringkali kesulitan menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakanpun jadi lebih mudah untuk dipahami tanpa harus membebaninya dengan segala keinginan dan pikirannya yang sebelumnya sulit untuk tersampaikan. 

Ekspresi kaget dan takjub yang Seungwoo tunjukan ketika Seungyoun melakukan sesuatu yang Seungwoo inginkan atau ketika Seungyoun memahaminya tanpa dia perlu stress menyampaikan perasaannya bisa membuat Seungyoun melayang karena merasa dirinya berguna bagi Seungwoo. Meskipun Seungyoun masih belum yakin telinga dan ekor hewannya Seungwoo itu dari jenis hewan apa karena telinganya lebih seperti telinga Anjing atau Rubah dan ekornya panjang seperti ekor kucing tapi Seungyoun bersyukur akan kehadiran mereka. Merekapun jadi jarang, bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah lagi bertengkar mempermasalahkan sifat Seungwoo yang tertutup dan selfless itu. 

Seungyoun sadar bahwa bantuan yang ia dapatkan dari telinga dan ekor hewannya Seungwoo itu sebenarnya sedikit tidak adil baik bagi Seungwoo maupun Seungyoun sendiri. Seungwoo bisa mengerti apa yang Seungyoun rasakan atau pikirkan karena Seungyoun adalah orang yang sangat terbuka dan tak malu menyampaikan pikirannya. Sementara Seungwoo kesulitan menyampaikan perasaan dan pikirannya, yang awalnya membuat Seungyoun kesulitan memahaminya namun sekarang berkat bantuan telinga dan ekor hewan itu dia jadi bisa lebih mudah memahaminya. Dan hal itu tidak adil, karena meskipun Seungyoun lebih mudah memahami Seungwoo sekarang, tapi Seungwoo tetap belum bisa terbuka padanya. Seungyoun berharap Seungwoo bisa lebih percaya padanya dan meskipun sulit Seungyoun berharap Seungwoo bisa berbicara tentang hari hari buruknya pada Seungyoun.

xxx

Saat itu mereka sedang mendekap satu sama lain Seungwoo mendusalkan kepalanya dileher Seungyoun tepat dibawah dagunya. Satu tangan Seungyoun mendekap Seungwoo agar tetap dekat padanya dan tangan satunya mengelus-elus telinga hewan dan reambut Seungwoo. Dia tersenyum melihat telinga tambahan itu twitching saat tangannya menyentuhnya.

"Aku ga kelewatankan? Kamu kayanya lemes banget setelah kita selesai. Besok ga usah bikin sarapan yah. Biar aku aja. Kamu diem aja di kasur, aku juga ga yakin kamu bisa jalan setelah yang tadi kita lakuin." Nada khawatir dengan sedikit candaan terdengar jelas dari suara Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo semakin erat memeluknya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Engga ko, engga apa apa. Aku suka malah. Biarpun waktu tadi aku keluar buat yang ke tiga kali rasanya kaya dicabut nyawa tapi engga apa apa aku suka. Besok pokoknya kamu harus gendong aku kemanapun. Untung besok kita sama sama libur." Kecupan kecil Seungwoo berikan pada leher Seungyoun, nada candaan terdengar samar dari suaranya yang menunjukan kantuk. Sementara Seungyoun hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kira kamu tadi mati suri. Rada khawatir juga karena kamu terbangnya kelamaan ga balik-balik hampir setengah jam. Tenang aja besok aku jadi pesuruh kamu seharian, kamu minta apapun aku lakuin." Sebuah kecupan lembut ia berikan ke kening Seungwoo setelah ia selesai bicara. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang kekasih.

"Maaf yah. Tadi aku juga ga nyadar aku terbangnya kelamaan. Sempet kesepian juga karena engga ada kamu disana. Kangen kamu." Jawaban Seungwoo membuat Seungyoun kembali mengeratkan dekapannya pada Seungwoo jika itu memungkinkan.

"Aku juga kangen kamu. Tapi engga apa apa. Sekarang kamu udah balik ke aku. Makasih yah sayang. Tidur gih aku jagain." Seungyoun bisa merasakan senyuman merekah diwajah Seungwoo yang menempel pada leher Seungyoun membuatnya tersenyum juga. 

Beberapa menit berlalu Seungyoun kira Seungwoo sudah tidur karena nafasnya yang tenang, tapi ketika Seungyoun hampir tertidur ia mendengar Seungwoo memanggil namanya.

"Youn?" 

"Ia Woo."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Seungwoo.

"Woo?" Seungyoun balik memanggilnya.

"Youn." Terdengar suara pelan Seungwoo.

"Ia Woo?" Sengyoun menunggu Seungwoo berbicara.

"Makasih yah." Jawaban Seungwoo membuat Seungyoun heran.

"Makasih? Makasih buat apa?" 

"Makasih karena kamu bisa ngertiin aku meskipun aku ga ngungkapin perasaan atau pikiran aku. Aku selama ini ngerasa bersalah banget karena sifat aku yang begitu seringkali bikin kita berantem. Maafin aku yah. Makasih udah bertahan sama aku." Seungwoo mulai menangis ketika dia meminta maaf membuat Seungyoun khawatir. Dia beri sedikit jarak antara dia dan Seungwoo untuk melihat wajah kekekasihnya dengan lebih jelas dan benar saja air mata membasahi pipinya, bibir yang sedikit berdarah karena ia gigit untuk menahan tangisannya. Seungyoun berpikir bahwa Han Seungwoo is such a beautiful creature even when he cries. 

"Woo. Aku ga apa apa. Engga usah minta maaf ataupun bilang terima kasih sama aku. Udah jadi tugas aku buat ngertiin kamu sebagai pacar kamu. Kenapa tiba tiba kamu mikirin soal hal ini, hm?" Sambil bertanya Seungyoun menghapus derai air mata yang membasahi pipi Seungwoo dengan tangannya. 

"Beberapa hari lalu waktu aku jalan sama Byungchan dia bilang sama aku kalau kamu stress mikirin gimana caranya buat bisa ngertiin aku. Byungchan bilang yang aku lakuin itu engga adil buat kamu ataupun buat aku. Dia bilang aku harus lebih percaya sama kamu, dia minta aku buat buka diri aku sendiri ke kamu apalagi kita udah setaun lebih pacaran. Dia bilang kamu dapat bantuan dari temen rahasia kamu buat bisa ngertiin aku. Aku gak tau dia siapa tapi aku ga mau kamu lebih percaya sama dia dibanding sama aku. Mikirin itu aku juga jadi nyadar kalau aku harus lebih percaya sama kamu biar kamu bisa mahamin aku tanpa perlu bantuan dari si temen rahasia kamu ini buat jadi penghubung antara kita. Aku gak tau dia siapa, tapi kalau sampe dia deket banget sama kamu aku mohon jangan tinggalin aku buat dia. Aku bakal coba buat ngungkapin perasaan dan pikiran aku ke kamu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalin aku." Tangisan Seungwoo semakin menjadi ditambah telinga hewannya yang drop dan ekornya yang melingkari kakinya sendiri seakan menjaga si empunya dari kesedihan.

'Byungchan Goblok. Ngapain dia cerita cerita soal gua ke Seungwoo. Pake ngasih tau tentang temen rahasia segala. Gua jadi bingung kan ini jelasinnya ma Seungwoo.'

Seungyoun kembali mendekap Seungwoo membiarkan dia menangis di dadanya sambil menciumi pucuk kepalanya, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus punggung Seungwoo memberikannya kenyamanan. 

"Woo. Dengeri aku yah. Aku ga tau apa yang si byungchan kasih tau ke kamu. Emang bener sebelumnya aku sempet stress mikirin kamu. Tapi itu bukan karena kamu yang bebanin aku, itu karena aku sayang banget sama kamu jadi aku pengen bisa lebih mahamin kamu. Dan soal temen rahasia aku, aku bingung jelasinnya. Yang jelas aku ga mungkin ninggalin kamu buat dia. Dia cuma sekedar bantu aku biar aku tau kapan kamu ngerasa sedih kapan kamu bahagia, kapan kamu bingung atau kapan kamu mau makan makanan tertentu. Aku mungkin ga bisa kasih tau kamu dia ini siapa tapi tolong percaya yah sama aku kalau aku sama dia ini engga ada apa apa. Kamu itu jauh lebih berharga buat aku dibanding dia." Memikirkan fakta bahwa Seungwoo cemburu terhadap telinga hewan dan ekor yang tumbuh di tubuhnya sendiri sebenarnya bisa membuat Seungyoun tertawa terbahak bahak jika saja Seungwoo tidak menangis seperti sekarang. Karena meskipun telinga dan ekor hewan itu membantunya untuk lebih mengerti tentang Seungwoo tapi Seungyoun tidak akan pernah memilih mereka dibanding kebahagiaan Seungwoo. 

"Aku tau aku egois dengan bilang ini tapi aku mohon kamu berhenti yah ngandelin temen rahasia kamu ini buat ngertiin aku. Aku bakal coba buat lebih percaya kamu dan ngungkapin perasaan ataupun pikiran aku lebih baik lagi ke kamu. Maafin aku yah sekali lagi udah buat kamu stress sampe butuhin bantuan orang lain buat bisa ngertiin aku. Maaf." Tangisan Seungwoo sudah berhenti samun isakan isakan kecil masih terdengar darinya.

'Mereka bukan orang Woo. Mereka itu telinga dan ekor hewan yang tumbuh di diri kamu. Ya kali aku lebih milih mereka dari kamu. Tanpa ada merekapun aku bakal tetep usaha supaya kamu bisa lebih terbuka sama aku.' Pikir Seungyoun tanpa menyampaikannya pada Seungwoo.

"Ia kamu tenang aja yah. Aku bakal berhenti ngandelin mereka. Kamu ga perlu maksain diri yah buat terbuka sama aku. Kamu bisa lakuin itu kapan aja kamu mau. Maaf yah udah bikin kamu khawatir. Sekarang kamu tidur yah. Besok kita bisa bicara soal ini lagi." Seungwoo menganggukan kepalanya di dada Seungyoun ketika Seungyoun menyuruhnya tidur. Dan ketika Seungwoo benar-benar tidur sekarang Seungyoun memberi perhatiannya pada telinga dan ekor hewannya Seungwoo.

"Makasih yah kalian udah dateng dan bikin gua bisa lebih mahamin dia. Tapi gua rasa sekarang tanpa ada kalian gua dan Seungwoo bakal baik baik aja. Gua percaya dia bakal lebih terbuka sama gua mulai dari sekarang. Gua ga tau siapa yang ngebuat kalian tumbuh di badan Seungwoo tapi kalian bisa pergi kapanpun, okay! Gua dan Seungwoo bakal baik baik aja." Dan seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, telinga dan ekor hewannya Seungwoo tiba-tiba bergerak, telinganya perk up sementara ekornya mengelus-elus wajah Seungyoun. Tersenyum melihat tingkah dari bagian tubuh aneh yang tumbuh di tubuh kekasihnya, Seungyounpun tertidur. 

×××

Ketika Seungyoun terbangun dari tidurnya dia melihat sang kekasih masih terlelap di bahunya. Yang mengejutkan adalah tidak ada lagi telinga dan ekor hewan yang sebelumnya menempel pada kepala dan badan Seungwoo. Tapi entah kenapa Seungyoun tidak panik, dia malah merasa tenang dan senang. Aneh. Tapi itu adalah hal ternormal yang dia alami sejak Seungwoo berubah menjadi setengah hewan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. 

'Udah hilang yah. Gua bakal kangen banget nih sama telinga anjing dan ekor kucing itu. Tapi kayanya gua bisa aja nyediain telinga anjing dan ekor buatan buat Seungwoo. Buat hal yang lain tapi hehehehe.' pikiran kotor malah mewarnai kepala Seungyoun. Dasar anak muda. 

Dia pandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya itu, banyak orang yang bilang pada Seungwoo kalau dia beruntung bisa punya pacar seperti Seungyoun. Tapi aslinya Seungyoun sendiri yang jauh lebih bersyukur karena laki-laki seindah dan sebaik Seungwoo mau menjadi pacarnya.

Hari itu dilewati Seungyoun dan Seungwoo seperti biasanya ketika mereka berdua libur. Bedanya sekarang Seungwoo mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang apa yang ia mau dan apa yang ia tak suka. Bahkan setelah mind blowing sex yang mereka lakukan semalam Seungwoo tak ragu untuk menyampaikan bahwa sore itu dia ingin melakukannya lagi padahal biasanya Seungwoo jarang bahkan tidak pernah meminta sex duluan. Hal itu membuat Seungyoun kesetanan karena bahagia bahkan dia sempat megucapkan syukur.

"Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih sudah ngejaga hamba dan adik hamba Seungyoun Jr. yang tidak kecil ini. Tolong beri selalu kesahatan untuk kami berdua agar bisa memenuhi keinginan bercinta Seungwoo. Jika boleh biarkan Seungyoun Jr. tumbuh lebih besar lagi supaya Seungwoo bisa ngerasain bekasnya hingga berminggu-minggu dan..." cukup sampai disitu ungkapan rasa syukur Seungyoun sebelum ia dilempari bantal oleh Seungwoo yang mukanya sudah merah padam mendengar ucapan Seungyoun. Ah, anak muda.

xxx

Setelah hari itu Seungwoo mulai membuka dirinya pada Seungyoun. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai menyampaikan hal hal yang ada di pikirannya pada Seungyoun. Hingga akhirnya di sore hari ketika Seungwoo dan Seungyoun sedang cuddling di sofa yang ada di studio Seungyoun Seungwoopun mengatakan alasan dia mengapa lebih sering menutup diri dan kurang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Dari yang dia sampaikan Seungyoun jadi mengerti kalau selama ini Seungwoo begitu karena bullying yang dilakukan teman-teman sekolahya dulu yang selalu mengolok olok Seungwoo ketika dia berbicara karena suara Seungwoo yang cempreng dulu. Pendapatnyapun seringkali diacuhkan oleh teman-teman dan bahkan guru-guru di sekolahnya karena menurut mereka suara Seungwoo menyebalkan jadi lebih baik dia menutup mulut dan tidak membukanya untuk berpendapat. Seungwoo juga bercerita bahwa dia awalnya mengurungkan niatnya menjadi vocal coach karena takut murid-muridnya membencinya. Tapi berkat dukungan keluarganya dan juga Byungchan sahabatnya sejak dari masih kecil Seungwoopun melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan musik supaya bisa menjadi vocal coach dan dari sanalah Seungwoo bisa bertemu dengan Seungyoun.

Perasaan Seungyoun campur aduk ketika Seungwoo menceritakan kisahnya. Dia ingin melukai orang orang yang sudah melukai Seungwoo. Jika saja dia mengenal Seungwoo lebih dulu dari mereka, Seungyoun pasti tidak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat jahat pada Seungwoo. Meskipun begitu Seungyoun bahagia karena Seungwoo sudah mau menceritakan kisahnya pada Seungyoun. Dia benar benar bangga pada Seungwoo.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran loh siapa sih temen rahasia kamu itu? yang bisa bantuin kamu buat ngertiin aku. Aku tanya Byungchan dia selalu ketawa dan malah bilang aku ini lucu banget. Padahal akukan lagi engga ngelucu." Tanpa ia sendiri sadari Seungwoo menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan temannya. Batin Sengyoun menjerit jerit melihat keimutan yang hakiki dari kekashinya ini.

"Hmmm siapa yah. Biarin dia jadi rahasia aku aja. Teman kecil rahasiaku yang udah bantu kita lebih deket lagi. Aku bersyukur dia udah pernah dateng ke hidup kita." Jawab Seungyoun sambil mencium dua titik di kepala Seungwoo tempat telinga hewannya Seungwoo pernah bertengger. Hening yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka membiarkan mereka menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Ketenangan yang menyelimuti mereka hanya bertahan 15 menit karena Hangyul, Kookheon dan yuvin tiba-tiba datang ke studio Seungyoun dan mulai mengganggu mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga cerita tadi bisa sedikit menghibur. Kalau mau ngobrol boleh mention aku yah di twitter @sugababywoo  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. I'm wishing you and your loved ones a life full of happiness, love and joy 🤗  
> Lots of Love 💙


End file.
